Shinpi-tekina ki no kaeru: Origins
by Zaygh
Summary: Origin Story of Shinpi-tekina ki no kaeru. Made as a small project for anybody waiting for future chapters. Might be edited or added on to in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birthing Saga

I birthed myself, basically, I kind of just popped out into white nothingness and not even perception could describe it. I sat there at first, wondering what I am, what I should do, but I couldn't come up with anything. Much of this saga wasn't anything important, I hadn't had much to do, there wasn't anything todo, so instead I starting brainstorming, assuming I had a brain. My form wasn't anything material; it was just conciseness, as though I were air, drifting along in absolute nothingness. After a while I became infuriated with what to do and how to do it, so I decided to let someone else take my place and build a galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frog Saga

I soon grew into a fabulous tree frog after coming up with that decision; I suppose I had some kind of evolution trait where whenever I make a new decision I would grow into something that could harness my power. With that I created a friend, Paul. Paul was a tree frog as well, with blue eyes, whereas I had red eyes. Paul and I had played together for quite some time, in emptiness, until we decided to create something more, something magnificent. "Trains." Paul spoke up. "Trains?" I replied. "Yes trains, I mean, why not? What could possibly go wrong?" Paul spouted once more. "Well, considering lack of train tracks, an actual destination and the fact that everything is pure nothingness, everything could go wrong." We sat there in silence, on how to incorporate trains into the world subtly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Albino Saga

Several meteorites were planned to hit the same place at the same time until the Earth was formed, and millions of really cool dinosaurs would roam trying to make trains. "Wait, so does this go here?" T-Rex asked. "No no no! This goes here; I can't believe you'd think something so silly!" Pterodactyl sneered. "Hey, just cause you can fly doesn't mean you need to be rude." T-Rex commented. "G-Guys, can we all calm down please, Chas and Paul are watching." Triceratops murmured. Whilst the bickering ensued, the creators decided to launch a "late" meteorite to Earth, to end the suffering of the Dinosaurs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Humanoid Saga  
The creators again decided to span out another elaborate plan, this time much more confusing and unnecessary then the first. Humans were to be put on Earth as monkeys, and they would form as they did, except they wouldn't harness the same world creating power they did. Millions of years after that, the first civilization was born into the world, bringing hunting and gathering to an end. Trading commenced, knowledge was born, life for the Humans couldn't get any better. Until it did. The creators decided to send a master race of intelligent lifeforms who were capable of breeding with humans. This master race was sent to the far reaches of the Earth, specifically Japan and the land around it. The true Japanese were born and the world instantly thrust into a life of technology and wonder. Robotic AI's were being programmed and manufactured while other countries had differences and decided to have a knit-off (totally not WWII or anything).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Loli Saga  
Chas got excited and had decided to schedule a trip to the outlying dimensions and planets alike. "Chas, where are you going?" Paul asked. "O-Oh. Sorry, I was going to tell you, I need you to take care of things here while I go out and explore some of the other planets and dimensions, get up close and personal." Chas smiled. Paul, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased. "So that's why you created me, huh? So you could throw all the work on me and leave, have fun and party?" Paul stammered. "Well I didn't realize there would be parties, had I known I would've invited you." Paul felt a glimmer of hope. "Oh well, too late now I suppose, already leaving. XANITE LETS GO HURRY UP." "Fine then…." Paul sulked.


End file.
